Previously, when the conventional oil filter connected to the vehicle oil pump becomes clogged or dirty, it is time for a filter change and/or additionally an oil change. The accumulated oil in the crankcase and pan is drained and a replacement conventional oil filter is reapplied to the crankcase. After that the crankcase is refilled with lubricating oil.
Earlier in the art, in some situations, since it was the cartridge of the filter which became impacted with dirt and sediment, it has been known to remove and replace the cartridge and reassemble the filter upon an outlet portion of the fuel pump. This is for the normal functioning and circulation of pressurized oil from the oil pump to the filter and subsequent delivery to the vehicle engine.
Earlier in the art, the filtration mechanism for the vehicle engine was removed, cleaned out or flushed out, a new filtration apparatus installed. Alternately a means has been applied for cleaning out the existing filter.
Previously, in connection with the operation of oil pumps engine driven, and in the use of a conventional pickup tube in the crankcase and extending down into the oil pan adjacent its bottom, there has been employed an intake with a screen therein. From time to time, the screen in the intake tube becomes clogged with sediment and dirt particles to such extent that it is necessary to remove the pan and to either replace the intake tube or to otherwise mechanically clean it out or replace its screen.
Prior art efforts in connection with filtration devices for vehicles and the like, are shown in one or more of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ THE PRIOR ART ______________________________________ 1,699,680 E. J. Sweetland January 22, 1929 1,866,970 C. S. Garland, et al. July 12, 1932 2,365,766 J. M. Levier December 26, 1944 2,400,200 M. Katcher May 14, 1946 2,635,756 G. P. Grieve, et al. April 21, 1953 4,171,034 J. O. Gallant October 16, 1979 4,586,875 R. C. Aman, Jr. May 6, 1986 ______________________________________